Dial Z for Zombie: One Piece Style
by Emma Iveli
Summary: One Shot. The reenactment of the classic Treehouse of Horror Sketch! With Luffy the one raising the dead! Come on! You know the story, now read the One Piece version! Please R&R.


A/N: I've always wanted to do this story, it's one of my favorite and there's no other reasons I wanted to do this one... (silence)... Okay I always wanted to reenact the angry zombie scene with Luffy... okay... well enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Simpsons or One Piece, if I did then I would be the richest person in the world, as I would own both the most popular manga and anime in Japan and I would own the longest running cartoon! I might even rule the world! Mwahahahaha!

Luffy: Um... Emma

Emma: Yeah... sorry... my bad... once again enjoy the story.

Dial Z for Zombie: One Piece Style

By Emma Iveli

Luffy wanted some spending money, and Nami being well… you know… Nami decided to test him in something she thought Luffy would never do, read a book and give a report about it.

"From A Apple to Z Zebra, Baby's first pop-up book is 26 pages of Alphabetic adventure." Said Luffy.

Nami began to rub her head.

"You actually read a book intended for preschoolers?" she asked.

"Most of it." Said Luffy.

"If you want that money you're reading another book." Said Nami.

Luffy scowled. And so he went to the islands library once again… that's when he decided to read a "Where's Panda Man Book".

"Find Panda Man, yet again." Ready Luffy.

However the first page was Panda Man on a clear beach with a kid pointing at him.

"Looks like he finally pain off his debt." Pouted Luffy.

That's when he noticed the occult section… which was eerily creepy with skulls adoring it. He grabbed a candle, which was on a skull and began to look around. Luffy didn't see a book come and hit him from behind.

"Ow what the hell." Said Luffy picking it up.

He opened it and saw several apparitions crying in agony, "Evil, evil madness, madness, beware!"

"Cool." Said Luffy shutting the book.

That's when he heard various owes come from the book and shrugged.

Hours later he was reading the book learning about Zombies.

"If a zombie bites you become a zombie, you wander the earth as the living dead until the spell is broken" read Luffy.

That's when heard crying.

He saw Usopp and Chopper crying and covered in dirt.

"What's wrong?" asked Luffy.

"We had to bury biscuit." Cried Chopper.

"Who?" asked Luffy.

"You know, the ship's dog? He died." Cried Usopp.

"Since when does the ship have a dog?" asked Luffy obviously confused.

"We always had a dog… you the viewers just never saw him." Said Usopp.

"Oh… okay…" said Luffy with a sweat drop.

"If only he lived longer!" cried Chopper.

That's when Luffy got an idea from the book.

"This book is also a spell book, maybe there's something we can do to bring biscuit back." Said Luffy, "How to sell your soul in a buyer's market, how to get your skeleton's their whitest, how to rise the dead." Read Luffy.

And so they went to the pet cemetery where tomb stones reading "Ran the Goldfish", "Tsubasa the Parakeet", "Kurumi the Hamster", "Tamami the cat" "Mika the Rabbit", "Nana the Dog", "Ayumi the Turtle", "Akane the Fox", "Yuki the Snake", "Midori the Raccoon Dog", "Momo the Monkey" and "Lulu the Frog"

(Congratulations if you get that joke! That means you know your obscure anime!)

Luffy was dressed in a cape wearing Michel Jackson's Thriller on his head… or was it Technomaru's Chiller? One of those.

Colin, Rayburn, Nars, Trebek!" read Luffy.

"I don't think this is a good idea." Said Usopp getting scared.

"Too late now." Sighed Chopper.

Little did they know in the human cemetery next to it, strange things were happening.

"Zabars, Kresge, Caldor, Walmart!"

And that's when Zombies came out of the ground in the cemetery.

"It's not Working!" cried Chopper.

That's when Usopp looked at the nearby cemetery.

"Zombies!" shouted Usopp.

"According to this book they prefer to be called the living impaired." Said Luffy.

Usopp and Chopper sweat dropped before all them ran away.

They ran passed the island's marine base, when some of the zombie's banged on the door.

"What the…" said Helmeppo who was that marine base who some bizarre reason.

"Brains… brains…" moaned the zombie.

"What the heck, are you dead?" he asked.

That's when they attacked him.

Luffy, Usopp and Chopper got back to the ship and decided to warn the others… they came across Franky first.

"Franky it's bad!" yelled Luffy.

"Did you wreck the Mini Merry?" asked Franky.

No!" yelled Luffy.

"Did you raise the dead?" asked Franky.

"Yes!" yelled Usopp.

"But the Mini Merry's fine?" asked Franky.

"Uh-huh!" said Luffy, Chopper and Usopp.

"Okay then!" said Franky with shrug.

Meanwhile… at the Marine HQ, Dr. Vegapunk was working on a secret experiment when he got a call.

"Dr. Vegapunk, we need you come to Groening Island… and bring that big juicy scientist brain of yours." Said the person on the other line.

"I already heard about that Zombie apocalypse going on there… so I'm not going to buy is." Said Dr. Vegapunk hanging up.

Elsewhere on Thriller Bark…

"What do you mean there's a Zombie apocalypse going on Groening Island?" asked Gecko Moria.

"There is…. According to what the World Government Said." Said Absalom.

"Then we will go fight them, destroy them then convert them to outside." Said Gecko Moria.

"Um… actually, these zombies are different than ours, if they bite you, you become one… and you will need to feast upon brains." Explained Dr. Hogback.

"Oh… then never mind…" said Gecko Moria.

Back at the Thousand Sunny, since the Log Pose didn't set yet, everyone was preparing.

"Luffy did you cut the rope ladder yet?" asked Nami.

"No, why?" asked Luffy reading on of the good Find Panda Man book that's when he remember, "Oh right, the Zombies…"

That's when Zombies climbed aboard.

"Brains!" they shouted.

"Leave my crew alone! Take me instead!" shouted Luffy.

"Luffy!" cried Chopper.

"As captain it my duty to sacrifice myself to save the crew." Said Luffy.

"That and it's your fault…" mumbled Nami.

The escaped to the galley while the Zombies swarmed Luffy. They checked his ear, then thumped on his head, which made a nice hollow sound.

"Brains! Brains!" the zombies shouted pushing Luffy away.

Luffy glared at them then to the galley.

"What happened Luffy?" asked Sanji.

"They didn't want me…" muttered Luffy.

"I told they wouldn't take him." Said Sanji.

"Now's not the time." Muttered Zoro.

"Perhaps there is a way to reverse spell." Said Robin.

"Your right back to the library!" said Luffy.

"You returned the book?" asked Nami.

"Yeah, I didn't' want to pay an over due library book." Said Luffy.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Looks like we're going to have to get that book back." Sighed Nami.

"Quick, the book repository!" shouted Zoro.

And so knowing they would have to go together as a group they headed to the library. That's when they ran into a zombie Helmeppo…

"Hey Zoro, I'm feeling a mighty puckish, mind if I chew your ear?" asked Helmeppo.

That's when Zoro stabbed him though the chest.

"Zoro you just killed the Zombie Helmeppo." Said Nami.

"He was a Zombie?" asked Zoro.

High above the planet, two green octopus like aliens were watching, they were Kang and Kodos (as this writer believes that there should at least be one Simpsons character in this story)

"The Zombies have the humans on the run." Said either Kang or Kodos (this writer has a hard telling the two apart).

"Yes and soon the people there will whither and fall like the plums we saw on the observer-scope" Laughed the other.

And the two began to laugh menacingly.

Back with the Straw Hats, they arrived at the library to find Ace! Munching on a Zombie Arm.

"Not you too Ace!" said Luffy.

"I'm not a zombie! This is Black Beard's arm." Said Ace.

"Okay…" said Luffy with a sweat drop.

"Oh look! It's various dead celebrities!" shouted Usopp.

And it was up to Franky to get rid of those dead electrified.

"Die Woonan!" shouted Franky.

The famous pirate fell to the ground.

"Eat lead Norland." Shouted Franky.

The famous "liar" fell to the ground dead.

"Sorry King of the Pirates." Shouted Franky punching him in the gut.

"Don't you want to know where my treasure is?" asked Gold Roger dying once again.

That's when Ace began to kick him a lot…

"Why are you kicking him?" asked Nami.

"Long story…" said Ace with a shrug.

"Come on! Let's go!" shouted Luffy.

They got in the room, where Chopper (in Heavy Point) and Franky barricaded the door. Luffy found the book and grabbed.

"Kolchak, Mannix, Banacek, Dano" read Luffy.

That's when Nami suddenly turned into a giant snail, everyone gasped in horror.

"What?" asked the Nami snail.

"We never realized how beautiful your becoming." Answered Usopp.

"Aw…" gushed Nami.

"If you don't reverse the spell I'm kicking your ass." Muttered Sanji.

Luffy gulped and nodded.

Trojan, Ramses, Magnum, Sheiks!" read Luffy.

That's when a light came out of the book, causing the zombies to retreat and turning Nami back to normal.

The Zombies went back to the graveyard, reburied themselves. And all was right with the world.

"I am glad to say that the zombies that were once attacking are now just rotten corpses lining our streets." Said Sengoku giving a speech.

"Yay!" cheered the town's people.

And so on the Thousand Sunny sailing away from Groening Island.

"So do I get the spending money?" asked Luffy.

"No." said Nami.

"But I proved that I read a book." Said Luffy.

"Yes, but you nearly destroyed the world with Zombies and you turned me into a giant snail." Said Nami.

"Sanji told you about that didn't he?" asked Luffy.

"Yeah." Said Nami.

"D'oh!" grunted Luffy.

The End!


End file.
